This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Furnaces are common equipment in many commercial and residential HVAC systems. Operation of such furnaces typically includes the controlled combustion of a hydrocarbon fuel such as, for example, propane or natural gas, in the presence of atmospheric air. Theoretically, complete stoichiometric combustion of the hydrocarbon fuel yields carbon dioxide (CO2), water vapor (H2O), Nitrogen (N2), and heat energy. In practice, however, complete stoichiometric combustion of the hydrocarbon fuel rarely occurs due to factors including, for example, combustion residence time and hydrocarbon fuel/air mixture ratio. Incomplete combustion of the hydrocarbon fuel yields combustion byproducts including, for example, carbon monoxide (CO) and various nitrous oxides (NOx). CO and NOx are generally regarded to be environmental pollutants and emissions of byproducts such as CO and NOx are commonly limited by federal, state, and local regulations. NOx, in particular, has recently been the subject of aggressive pollution-reducing agendas in many areas. As a result, manufacturers of furnaces and related HVAC equipment have undertaken efforts to reduce emission of NOx.